Once Upon a Time
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma Swan and her son Henry come to Story Brooke for a new life. Regina Mills is the mayor of the town recovering from a heart break. When their paths cross everything changes. Please review
1. A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters and this story is not for profit

Once Upon a Time

Chapter 1 New Start

"Look Mom there's the sign", an eight-year old boy with dark hair exclaimed with excitement.

"Your right Henry there it is Story Brook our new home", a young blonde woman replied. The mother and son drove into a sleepy little town as the residents gaped in awe at the new comers. They came to a little apartment building that spelled out in white paint _Happy Home Apartments_. "Come on Henry let's settle ourselves in", the woman replied as they got out.

"Ok mom", Henry replied as he got out of the car. Suddenly out of nowhere a guy ran past them carrying a purse and a gun.

Another young blonde woman appeared shouting", Thief someone stop here please!"

"Henry stay here", his mother said and she ran after the guy in hot pursuit. She followed the guy into a back alleyway where he was trapped like a rat. "Alright buddy give me the purse", she barked. The guy just pushed past her and ran into the owner of the purse and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" the woman cried as tears fell from her face.

"Let her go!" the other woman shouted as she stared at the guy.

"Shut up I swear I'll blow her brains out!" the man shouted his whole body trembling.

"Look you are just in trouble for petty thievery let's not add murder to the list okay just put the guy down", the woman said as she stepped forward.

"No they'll lock me up I got kids to feed I needed the money you don't understand", the man cried holding his hostage tighter.

"No they won't not if you just give yourself up now think you have kids right what kind of life will they have with no father?", the woman questioned. Tears welled up in the guy's eyes as he stared at the other woman. "Please for your children's sakes put the gun down", the woman said softly. With a deep breath he dropped the gun and let go of his hostage. "Good job now let's settle this matter the right way", the woman said as she led the man away. He led her to the jailhouse where a beautiful young brunette woman sat at the sheriff's table. The woman looked up and saw a beautiful blonde woman, a little boy, and Charlie a local butcher coming toward her.

"Hello I am Regina Mills, the mayor of Story Brooke how may I help?" she questioned.

"Hello I am Emma Swan and this is my son Henry I caught this man stealing but he turned himself in and I really don't know what to do with him", Emma explained.

"Charlie I'm shocked I'm afraid you'll have to do some community service it would have been prison time but since um Mrs. Swan here spoke on your behalf 100 hours community service", Regina said firmly.

"Thank you Madame Mayor", Charlie said and quietly left.

"Come on Henry we better get back to the apartment buildings", Emma told her son as they headed out the door.

"Mrs. Swan may I have a word with you in private please", Regina asked softly.

"Of course Madame Mayor Henry wait outside for me", Emma told her son.

"Yes mother", Henry said as he went outside.

"Mrs. Swan", Regina began.

"Actually Madame Mayor it's Ms. Swan not Mrs.", Emma corrected.

A look of surprise fell on the mayor's face as she replied "Oh my mistake Ms. Swan this may seem a little forward but you handle that situation very well and I was wondering if you may want to become our new sheriff".

"I don't know the only law enforcement skills I had was when I was a bounty hunter when I was younger", Emma replied.

"Perfect you're hired ", Regina said with a smile as she handed Emma the sheriff's badge.

"May I ask what happened to the old sheriff", Emma questioned.

The smile disappeared and Regina flatly replied" He left".

"Oh ok nice meeting you Madame Mayor", Emma said as she left the building.

Henry and her went back to the apartment buildings and began to unload their stuff. When suddenly a young woman with dark black hair and a young man with brown hair appeared on their doorstep with a plate wrapped in foil. "Hello we are your neighbors I'm Mary Margret and this is my husband David", the woman greeted happily.

"Nice to meet you", David said as he shook Emma's hand.

"Hello I am Emma Swan and this is my son Henry", Emma greeted back.

"Hello", Henry said politely.

"Wow I'm a school teacher maybe you'll be in my class Henry", Mary Margret said happily.

"I would like that very much Mam", Henry said with a smile.

"Well if you need anything we are just right down the hall", Mary Margret said as she handed Emma the plate. "I hope you guys like Sheppard's Pie and welcome to Story Brooke", she said as her and David left the room.

"I like them mom", Henry said as he placed the food in the fridge.

"Yeah me too", Emma said as she began to unpack their stuff. Within 30 minutes there was another knock at the door. "I'll get it", Emma said as she opened the door and their stood a tall stern looking man with blonde hair wearing a black suit. A young blonde woman wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans with a little boy about Henry's age with black hair stood before Emma.

"Hello I am Mr. Gold your land lord and I am here to explain as well as welcome you to Story Brooke", the man said firmly. "This is my wife Belle and son Bay", Mr. Gold said.

"Please to see you again", Belle said happily. It was the same woman Emma saved from the mugger earlier this morning.

"Hello mam", Bay said as he shook Emma's hand.

"Hello I'm Emma Swan and this is my son Henry", Emma replied.

"The rent is $250 a month and that includes all appliances but since you helped my wife the first month is free but I expect to see the next month's rent in full", Mr. Gold said firmly.

"Yes sir", Emma replied.

"Good welcome to Story Brooke Ms. Swan", Mr. Gold said as he firmly shook her hand.

"Hope you guys enjoy meatloaf ", Belle said as she handed Emma a container.

"Thank you", Emma said as the family left.

"Wow mom free rent and appliances for one month, a nice teacher that lives next door, and you already found a job in one day. Our luck is changing", Henry stated happily.

"Yeah kiddo I guess we're going to fit in just fine", Emma said as she their door. Wondering what day two in Story Brooke will bring.

Author's Note: I know it's a little rough but I'll go into more detail soon. Hope you enjoy and please review.


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2: Day 2

Emma woke up very early the next day to get Henry enrolled for school. "Come on kiddo rise and shine", she said while shaking her son to get up.

"Alright mom I'm up I'm up", Henry groaned as he got to his feet. Emma quickly got dressed and she and Henry were out the door in less than 30 minutes. They pulled up to a brick building where a bunch of children were seen saying good-bye to their parents. Emma led Henry in and the paperwork was quickly done. Then she turned to Henry and said" Ok now have a good day I'll be here to pick you up at three sharp", Emma told him as she hugged her son.

"I love you two Mom bye", Henry said as he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and returned the thumbs up. Then she watched as he disappeared into a sea of children. Finally she stepped into her car and went to the sheriff's office to begin her job. To her surprise the mayor was already there waiting in the office.

"Ah Ms. Swan right on time good I like a sheriff that's punctual", Regina said with a smile.

"Good morning Madame Mayor ", Emma said with a small smile.

"Alright let's get to work you are to make your rounds starting from Granny's Diner and so forth. You see any trouble stop it and make sure you file all paperwork", Regina told her.

"Understood Madame Mayor", Emma said as they shook hands. Suddenly a spark came between them causing both of the women to take a step back. _That was weird_ they both thought and then Regina noticed something about Emma. When her right sleeve pulled up there was a small burn on her wrist. Emma noticed it too and quickly put her sleeve down. "Yeah I think I got it", Emma said nervously.

"Of course if you need any help just come to my office good day Ms. Swan", Regina said as she walked out the door.

"Thank you I will", Emma said as her heart rate when back to normal. _God that was close I have got to be more careful. The bruises are healing I've just got to make sure no one else seems them_ Emma told herself as she walked toward Granny's Diner. The room looked cheerful enough as Emma was greeted by an elderly woman with silver hair.

"Hello dearie my name is Patty Woods but everyone calls me Granny what can I do you for?" she asked with a smile. Then she noticed the sheriff's badge and smiled", so you're the brave young lady who saved Belle and got Charlie on the right track again".

"I was happy to offer my services mam", Emma said nervously.

"Never the less your first cup of coffee is on the house", Granny said with a grin. "You do enjoy coffee right dearie?" she questioned.

"I do enjoy it thank you", Emma said softly as she sat down.

"Good Red please serve our new sheriff some coffee please", Granny said to an eighteen year old girl. Red wore a miniskirt with a very low cut blouse and high heels. Every male head and some female heads turned around as she strutted over to Emma.

"Hello mam here's your coffee", Red said with a smile.

"Thanks", Emma said gratefully as she drank the contents inside the cup.

"My real name is Ruby but people call me Red", the girl explained. "So what can I call you?" Ruby asked Emma.

"Emma Swan", she said softly.

"Nice to meet you Emma Swan I hope you like our town it's boring but nice. Just don't die of a heart attack like our old sheriff did okay", Ruby told her.

"What do you mean the mayor said he left", Emma replied with a confused look on her face.

"That figures she's probably in denial about the whole incident. They were going to be engaged but sadly he died and she's just never gotten over it", Rudy said as a frown formed on her face. "Well I got to go nice chatting with you", Ruby said her smiling returning as she cat walked away.

"So the mayor was going to be married to the old sheriff how interesting", Emma said as she finished her coffee and then placed a $2.00 tip on the counter. The rest of the day went by very slowly as she made her rounds and meeting all of the residents. Then finally it was time to pick Henry up from school. "Hey kiddo how was school?" she asked as he got into the car. Henry smiled and gave her a thumbs up which meant very good.

"My teacher is so nice mom", Henry began. "She read us a story taught us math by using things like apples and insects", he said happily. "Then I made a new friend remember Mr. Gold's son me and him have a lot in common", Henry said. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Oh just fine slow but you know I think slow is a good thing right now", Emma told him.

"Okay mom I'm glad you like it here too", Henry said as he gazed out the window. They made it home and Henry started his homework while Emma warmed up the rest of the leftovers. Finally about an hour later there was a knock on the door. Emma opened it up and their stood Mr. Gold, Belle, and Bay.

"Good evening Ms. Swan mind if we come in?" asked Mr. Gold politely.

"Of course please come in", Emma said with a smile. They stepped inside and Bay and Henry went to Henry's room to play. While the grownups talked amongst themselves.

"So, Ms. Swan tell us a little about yourself", Mr. Gold said with a small smile.

"I am currently divorced, I moved around a lot to find work, and now I live here", Emma said rather quickly.

"Interesting what happened to Henry's father?" Belle asked.

A shadow fell over Emma's face as she replied", we just couldn't get along so he left".

" I do hope you are liking Story Brooke Emma do you mind if I call you Emma because you can call me Belle if you like", Belle said happily.

"Yes I do like it here and you can call me Emma if you want to Belle", Emma replied with a smile. The conversation lasted for about another hour until the Gold family left. Then Emma tucked Henry into bed and kissed him good-night. The Gold family went home and Belle put their son to bed as well.

"So darling what do you think of the new tenants", Belle asked while washing dishes.

"As long as they pay the rent on time I honestly don't care but I guess they're nice quiet but nice", Mr. Gold said while reading a newspaper.

"I like them I think they'll do this town some good" Belle said with a smile.

Emma laid in her bed tossing and turning as the nightmares returned as they did every night. _No please not again I'm sorry please not again_ she heard her dreams say. Then she awoke in a deep sweat.

"Mom can I come in please?" Henry asked as he stepped inside the room.

"Of course sweetie come here", Emma said softly as Henry crawled into bed with her.

"I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" he asked quietly.

"Ok but just for tonight", Emma said as Henry snuggled up to her. The nightmare she had was replaced by sweet dreams as she held Henry tight in her arms.

Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying this chapter. I know Henry is a little too old to be sleeping with his mom but I think it was a cute scene. Please review


	3. Thoughts

Chapter 3: Thoughts

As the days past the sleepy town of Story Brooke seemed very different. There was now a feeling of safety all thanks to Ms. Emma Swan. Everyone she met seemed to like her they all said the same thing. She was very quiet, kept mostly to herself, and did her job well. The mayor was quite pleased with Ms. Swan and enjoyed her being in Story Brooke. Ever since Graham the old sheriff died she had a feeling of hopelessness. Still she had created a good front for she was the mayor and mayors were never allowed to show weakness. Regina walked from her office and was near the park when she saw Ms. Swan and her son playing in the park. They were at the basketball court throwing baskets and Regina thought she take a quick peek. "Watch this mom", Henry says as he throws the ball in the air and it sinks into the basket.

"Atta boy Henry", Emma said happily as she picked up her son and twirled him around. Regina smiled at this and a small tear fell from her cheek. Graham and her always wanted children but that chance got taken away when he died. She kept staring at the mother and son and curiosity got to her. Regina knew that nobody likes a nosy person so she just asked around town about their new sheriff. She walked over to Granny's Diner and spoke to some of the residents.

"Hello Ruby how are you today?" she asked politely.

"Hello Madam Mayor want some coffee", Ruby said with a smile.

"Not today Ruby I just need some information is all", Regina replied.

"Oh _information_ and what kind of i_nformation _do you need Madame Mayor?" Ruby asked with an amused grin.

"I just want to know more about our new sheriff is all", Regina said firmly.

"Not much to say really accept she's really quiet and nice", Ruby stated.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Regina asked.

"Why so interested Madame Mayor", Ruby questioned firmly.

"As the mayor of Story Brooke I would like to know about all of my residents", Regina explained.

"I can't say much about the sheriff but her kid is way overprotective with his mom", Ruby told her.

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned.

"Well a few days ago Sidney Glass the reporter was bugging the sheriff with questions and stuff", Ruby began. "The sheriff seemed vastly uncomfortable with the questions and the kid got right up in Sidney's face and told him to leave his mother alone", Ruby stated.

"Then what happened?" Regina asked with interest.

"The sheriff got up made the kid apologize and they left without another word", Ruby finished.

"Thanks for the information Ruby", Regina said as the red head walked away making every head turn. _So the new sheriff hates it when people ask her questions. Her child hates it when men talk to his mom and the new sheriff had a burnt mark on her wrist. How very peculiar, _Regina thought. Regina made up her mind she just had to unlock the sheriff's secrets. After all they was nothing the mayor liked more than a good mystery.

"Ok Henry do you want cheese enchiladas or cheesy hamburger helper for dinner tonight?" Emma asked her son.

"Enchiladas", Henry replied with a grin.

"Alright then let's get to it", Emma replied as she began to fry the hamburger. In about an hour the enchiladas were done and they sat down to eat. "So how was school?" Emma said as she took a bite into her enchilada.

"It was ok a lot of the kids were asking me where my dad was", Henry said sadly.

"What did you tell them?" Emma asked nervously.

"Just that he left us", Henry said with a frown.

"Henry I know this is tough but I promise that things with get better", Emma told her son.

"Mom was it my fault you guys fought?" Henry asked as tears formed in his eyes. Emma dropped her fork in total shock.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"You guys fought a lot was it because I was bad or something?" Henry asked as a tear fell from his face.

"No, no listen to me Henry ", Emma began as she got up and grabbed his shoulders. "What happened between me and your father was not your fault don't you ever think that okay", Emma said firmly.

"Okay please don't cry mom I am sorry about me yelling at Mr. Glass I didn't mean to", Henry said as he hugged his mother. "It's just that Daddy used to hurt you and I just didn't want anyone else to hurt you again", Henry said sadly.

"Don't worry your father will never hurt me or you ever again okay now let's finish dinner", Emma said as she sat down. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Then after dinner Henry took a bath while Emma did the dishes. Finally he was put to bed as he whispered softly" I love you more than all the stars in the galaxy".

"I love you more than all the sunsets on this earth", Emma softly replied as she kissed him goodnight. Then Emma went to sleep herself and was plagued by more nightmares. _Wayne please not again! You hit my son you bastard I'll kill you!_ Her mind screamed as she awoke again in a cold sweat. _Will these nightmares ever end_, Emma wondered as she fell into a restless sleep. The next day Emma was hanging at Granny's Diner for a good cup of coffee. Her restless nights were taking a toll on her. There were days where she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Good morning Sheriff Swan", the mayor greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Madame Mayor", Emma said with a small grin.

"Mind if I join you?" Regina asked.

"No go right ahead", Emma said as Regina took a seat.

"So how are you liking Story Brooke?" Regina asked.

"Very well thank you", Emma said as she sipped her coffee.

"Where did you live before here?" Regina asked.

"Around", Emma replied.

"Care to be more specific Ms. Swan?" Regina questioned with a grin.

"We lived in a house in Boston", Emma replied.

"What made you want to come here?" Regina questioned.

"Heard it was a safe place and I wanted a new start for me and my son", Emma told her. Emma had no idea why she was saying so much to the mayor. Maybe it just felt good to get it off her chest. "Can I ask you a question Madame Mayor?" Emma asked.

"Go right ahead", Regina said happily.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about the old sheriff?" Emma asked.

Regina's face went white as she responded", I just didn't want to tell you on your first day as sheriff you know first impressions mean a lot", Regina explained.

Emma shrugged as she replied", I guess your right about that"

"Will you tell me about your husband?" Regina asked.

"He cheated on me and is in jail", Emma said firmly.

"Oh I am so sorry", Regina said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be I'm not", Emma said firmly. Then she got up and placed a tip and the money the coffee cost on the table. "Nice chatting with you Madame Mayor", Emma replied as she walked out the door.

"You too Ms. Swan", Regina replied. She rubbed her chin in amusement as she watched Ms. Swan disappear down the block. _She is really beautiful and brave_, Regina thought. _Maybe I can find a way to break apart her walls and find the real Emma Swan underneath_, Regina thought as she drank her coffee. The wheels in Regina's head began to spin as she worked on a plan to get Emma to open up.

Author's Note: Hope you all are enjoying the story. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know. Also, please review


	4. A Present for Emma

Chapter 4: A Present for Emma

Little Henry made his way into Mr. Gold's shop. He was glancing around the store with eager eyes. His mom's birthday was coming up and he wanted to get her something special. Nothing really caught his until he saw a very beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain with a locket and on the locket was engraved _world's greatest mom_. "Mom would love this", Henry sighed as his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Hello Henry can I help you with something", Mr. Gold asked as stepped out of his office.

"Good morning Mr. Gold I was just wondering how much does that silver locket cost?" Henry asked quietly.

Mr. Gold picked it up and replied firmly", it cost $25".

Henry looked down in disappointment as he replied sadly", I can't afford it". He only had $10 saved up in his piggy bank but then a wonderful thought struck him. "Could I earn the money by working in your shop?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I don't know", Mr. Gold said.

"Please my mom's birthday is coming up soon and I really want to get her that locket", Henry begged.

"Oh come on darling give the boy the job", Belle said as she too came out of the office.

"Well I guess he could help Bay clean up and stuff okay Henry you got the job", Mr. Gold said as he shook the little boy's hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Gold and you too Mrs. Gold", Henry exclaimed happily.

"You start first thing tomorrow after school and I will pay you $5 a week if you do a good job understand?" Mr. Gold told him.

"Yes sir I will see you tomorrow", Henry replied as he left the store with a huge grin on his face.

"You are so sweet darling", Belle replied as she kissed her husband.

"I know", Mr. Gold replied as he held his wife tightly. The next few days Henry helped Bay clean up the shop. It was hard work for Mr. Gold was a hard man to please but Henry never complained. He just kept staring at that silver locket and knew in his heart his mom would love it. Every day he would scrub the floors by hand and sweep while Bay dusted. Mrs. Gold gave him a $2 dollar tip for running errands for so she could have more time to help out the customers. Mr. Gold was quite impressed with the young lad. Henry never complained once about the work and never argued when Mr. Gold told him that he missed a spot while dusting. All he did was look at that locket and dusted the shelf all over again. Then one day something happened Mr. Glass came walking in and saw Henry sweeping the floors. Ever since that rude encounter with the boy Mr. Glass took a huge disliking to the boy and his mother.

"What are you doing here boy?" he asked Henry crossly as he glared at him.

"I'm working for Mr. Gold sir", Henry said softly as he continued to sweep the floor.

"Henry have you seen that silver locket?" Mr. Gold asked firmly as he came out of his office. Henry looked at the shelf where the locket should have been and noticed it was gone.

"No Mr. Gold I swear", Henry replied.

"He's lying first he shows no respect for me and now he steals from you", Mr. Glass hissed.

"I'm not a liar and I'm no thief!" Henry shouted defensively.

"Henry look me in the eyes and tell me the truth did you take or misplace the locket? If you did its okay just tell me the truth", Mr. Gold told him.

"I am telling you the truth Mr. Gold I didn't touch it please you have to believe me I would never take anything. Mom said stealing is bad and I would never do anything to upset her", Henry cried as tears filled up his eyes.

"Oh cut the act kid now give Mr. Gold his property back!" Sidney shouted.

"Mr. Glass shut up and let me handle this", Mr. Gold said firmly.

"Dad what is all the commotion about", Bay asked as he came out holding the silver locket in his hand.

"What are you doing with that Bay?" Mr. Gold asked firmly.

"I was dusting the shelf and some dust got on the locket so I took it to the back of the shop to clean it and I was about to put it back sir", Bay explained.

"Okay then Henry I am so sorry I accused you of stealing and as a reward you can have the locket", Mr. Gold replied.

"You gotta be kidding me Mr. Gold that kid and your son probably planned all this from the beginning!" Sidney shouted.

"Are you accusing _my son _of lying to _me _Mr. Glass?" Mr. Gold questioned as he got up in Sidney's face.

"Uh no not at all Mr. Gold I was just saying", Sidney said nervously.

"I think you better leave now", Mr. Gold said firmly and without another word Sidney quickly left the room. Then Mr. Gold took the locket from Bay and wrapped it up in a blue box with a silver bow.

"Here Mr. Gold I have $20 dollars right here and I will earn the rest next week", Henry said firmly as he handed Mr. Gold the money.

"Alright Henry I will hold onto this for since you want to finish earning the money and as a reward for your honesty I will allow you to keep working here", Mr. Gold said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Gold", Henry said happily as Bay and him high-fived each other. The next week came and went as Henry earned enough money for the locket and Mr. Gold gave it to him. Then once Henry was done for the day Henry ran home to surprise his mom for her birthday finally came. They held her birthday at Granny's Diner and Emma couldn't believe she made so many friends. Granny and Ruby gave her some coupons for free breakfasts and coffees. Mary Margret and David bought her a blue sweater and everyone else either gave her a card or wished her a happy birthday. Then it was Henry's turn to give his present to his mother. "Happy birthday mom", he said as he gave her the box.

"Oh Henry thank you so much I love it!" Emma exclaimed as she put the necklace around her neck. Then she hugged and kissed her son. Henry liked it when his mom was happy and he made it his life mission to keep her happy and to make sure no one ever hurts her again.

Author's Note: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted something good to happen so I made this one hope you like it and please review.


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5: The Meeting

After the birthday party Regina was still working on a plan to get Emma to open up and get her walls to break down. After all Regina knew more than anyone that keeping stuff inside was not a good way to cope. Then an idea struck her and it made her smile. She would invite Emma to the meetings and see if it would help her cope with her fears. The meetings were simply a group of people led by Dr. Hopper, the local therapist that expressed their troubles. Some had alcoholic issues and some just needed to vent. The meetings helped Regina overcome Graham's death and maybe they could help Emma. So, the very next day she knocked on Emma's door. The door opened up and there stood Henry, Emma's son.

"Hello young man is your mother home?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Hold on please mam", Henry replied as he shut the door. Regina heard the boy's footsteps go down the hall and she heard "Mom the mayor wants to talk to you". After a few minutes the door opened and this time Emma Swan appeared.

"Good morning Madame Mayor please do come in", Emma said with a grin. "Can I offer you anything?" she asked as Regina sat down.

"No thank you I just wanted to talk to you about something", Regina said politely.

"Alright then Henry sweetie go play in your room please so me and the mayor can have a chat", Emma told her son.

"Okay mom", Henry replied as he disappeared into his room.

"So what can I do for you Madame Mayor?" Emma questioned.

"First off I just wanted to apologize at the diner a couple of weeks ago I wasn't trying to be offensive", Regina explained.

"It's okay maybe I did overreact", Emma replied.

"It's just that the mayor should know more about their residents in order to help them", Regina told her.

"Understandable", Emma agreed.

"And no one really know that much about you Ms. Swan", Regina stated.

"Not true everyone knows I'm the sheriff and Henry's mom what else is there?" Emma questioned.

"But no one knows about your past and you seem to put walls up whenever anyone asks about it", Regina said cautiously.

Emma folded up her arms and said very firmly", My past is my business no one else's".

"Please Emma I'm just trying to help you", Regina said softly.

"I don't remember asking for your help", Emma said coldly.

"No you didn't but please just think about this", Regina said as she handed Emma a plastic card. The card read in black ink Dr. Hoppers meeting sessions we help solve all problems big and small.

"I don't need therapy", Emma hissed as threw the card on the table with tears in her eyes.

"Like I said before just think about it", Regina replied as she quietly left the room. Emma glared at the doorway shaking with anger. How dare that woman come into her home and tell her how to live her life. Henry and her were doing just fine. So, what if she had nightmares every night about the dark days and she lost a little bit of sleep. It didn't stop her from doing her job or being a mother to Henry. Yet, still she didn't have a nightmare that day she told Regina about her husband cheating on her. Maybe this therapy thing wouldn't be so bad, Emma thought as she looked at the card again. The next day some Story Brooke residents were at the meeting down in the basement of Dr. Hopper's office building. Dr. Hopper was a tall thin man with thick glasses and light brown hair.

"Alright then who would like to start off first?" Dr. Hopper asked with a smile. Ruby raised her hand and stood up.

"Hello everyone today was a pretty good day until some pervert tried to make a pass at me. I swear just because I wear some clothes that complement my figure doesn't mean I'm easy", Ruby said firmly while crossing her arms.

"Well Ruby I understand how that can be infuriating being judged by how we dress but don't let it get to you just be yourself", Dr. Hopper replied. "Is there anyone else who would like to say something today?" he asked.

Regina stood up and said "Hello everybody today would be the day of my 2 year anniversary with Graham if he were still here". A small tear fell from her face. "Thanks to these meetings I can now get up in the morning without balling my eyes out it was just so hard living without him", Regina cried as Mary Margret hugged her.

"Yes you have come a long way Regina but just remember it is always good to let your emotions out instead of keeping them bottled up", Dr. Hopper told her.

"I thought because I was the mayor I wasn't allowed to show emotion and had to be strong for the residents of Story Brooke", Regina cried as tears fell. She wiped them away and smiled while saying", But I learned that everyone must show emotion and I am so glad I have friends to support me through this tough time thank you everyone".

Then she sat down and Dr. Hopper exclaimed happily", Everyone in this room has come a long way and I very proud". Just then the door opened and out came a new figure. Regina's face lit up as she saw Emma walking toward the group. "It seems we have a new member to the group", Dr. Hopper stated.

"I'm just thought I would try it out", Emma replied as she folded her arms.

"Well welcome Ms. Swan and please take a seat", Dr. Hopper told her. Emma sat between Regina and Mary Margret as she listened to the other residents talk about their problems.

"I am really happy you came Emma", Regina said with a smile.

"Yeah well maybe therapy wouldn't be so bad", Emma said politely. Leroy just finished is trouble's with alcohol and how is new girlfriend Astrid gave him a reason to overcome his problem.

Then Dr. Hopper looked at Emma and said "Alright Ms. Swan you can have your turn now". "Now you don't have to tell us everything just what you are comfortable with and we can work from there now remember everything you say here never leaves this room", he explained as the members nodded their heads. Emma slowly got up and took a deep breath.

_You can do this Swan remember you can do this, _her mind told her. She faced the other members and her heart began to race. "Hel-hello everyone my name is Emma Swan and I am new to this town. I was in a bad relationship with my now divorced husband who is currently in jail for drug abuse along with spouse abuse", Emma began nervously. She licked her lips and tried to continue but just sat down as tears fell from her face. Regina held onto her as tightly as she could while Emma sobbed on her shoulder.

"Alright everyone I think this meeting is over we will continue tomorrow at 2 thank you for coming", Dr. Hopper said as everyone left the meeting in utter shock.

'Come on Ms. Swan let me drive you home', Regina said as she led Emma to her car. To Emma's surprise just letting a little bit out made her feel a lot better. Maybe, therapy was a good idea and plus Regina smelled so good when she held her. The thought made Emma blush as Regina caught Emma blushing. "Are you alright Emma?" Regina asked her tone filled with worry.

Emma just smiled as she replied", Actually for the first time in a long time I never felt better" and then Emma did the most shocking thing of all. She smiled at Regina and Regina smiled back.

Author's Note: Well what does everyone think of in this chapter? Hope you enjoy it and I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. The Walls Come Down

Chapter 6: The Walls Come Down

After Emma let out that her ex-husband abused her. She felt brave enough to tell more. "I remember when we first got married I was 19", she began." "He said he would love me forever and when Henry was born I felt like my whole world was complete", Emma said with a smile. "Then John lost his job and I became a bounty hunter. He said I was a Queen because I brought home more money than his old job paid him. Finally for about 6-months he became bitter. I would come home bruised up from another bounty and the house would be a mess." Emma began as a frown formed on her face. "I asked John why he didn't do anything all day and he would yell saying since I was bringing home the money I could do the chores. Finally it seemed every day we were fighting until one day I caught him cheating on me with some hooker while they were doing crack. He said he was sorry and would never do it again and like an idiot I believed him. After a while instead of yelling at me he began to hit me. I took it because he said it was my fault. I abandoned my household duties and my son to chase after some criminals. That I made him cheat on me because I was too tired to let him even touch me at night. Then finally when he was beating on me Henry intervened and John smacked him across the face. Finally I just lost it and I hit him until he was unconscious then I called the cops and they took him away. Henry and I moved away and I got a restraining order against him but he managed to track us down. And he put me in intensive care!" Emma cried as she fell to her knees. Regina held onto her with tears of anger falling down her face.

"It's ok Emma your safe now shh everything is alright", Regina whispered softly. After that the meeting was over and people gave Emma sympathetic pats on the back.

"Emma I swear if I ever see your ex I would kill him for you", David said with balled up fists.

"Hell I wreck his car for ya", Ruby said with a grin.

"Thanks guys but like I said he's never getting out of prison", Emma told them as Regina led her away.

"How are you holding up?" Regina asked as they drove to Emma's place.

"Surprisingly I'm doing pretty well", Emma said. Regina just smiled but her thoughts were not happy at all. _That bastard how dare he hurt Emma. Cheating on her and treating her worse than dirt. Then he has the nerve to hit an innocent little boy! I swear if I ever laid eyes upon him I would rip his heart out and squeeze it until it was nothing but dust_, Regina thought angrily. Regina knew for a fact that she had a huge crush on Emma and really wanted to be her girlfriend. But she didn't want Emma to think she was pitying her and would just keep her lustful thoughts alone until she knew Emma felt the same way. They drove to Emma's apartment and they said their good-byes and Regina watched as Emma disappeared inside the building. Regina went home and found Sidney Glass waiting outside her house.

"Hello Regina how are you today?" Sidney asked with a grin.

"Hello Sidney I am doing just fine", Regina told him.

"I was wondering if you want to get a cup of coffee with me." Sidney asked.

"Sorry Sidney I am busy today", Regina said.

"What about tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm busy", Regina replied as she walked inside her house. Shutting the door behind her and leaving a very mad Sydney behind. It was no secret that he had a huge crush on Regina. When Graham died he jumped for joy because now he got a second chance to make Regina his. So, what made her seem so busy not to have a cup of coffee with him? He wondered. Just then he spotted the sheriff walking up the walk and he hid in the bushes. Emma walked up to Regina's front door and knocked on the door. Regina answered it and Sidney saw her face light up. "Emma what a pleasant surprise please come in", Regina said happily.

"I would love too but I think I left my jacket in your car", Emma replied as a blush formed on her face.

"Really well let's check", Regina said as she unlocked her car. She opened the passenger door and their laying in the floor was Emma's red jacket.

"Thanks so much Regina", Emma replied with a smile as she put her jacket back on.

"No problem so um what are you doing later tonight?" Regina asked.

"I was going to have dinner with Henry at Granny's and then he was going to have a sleepover at Mr. Gold's and I was going dancing with Belle, Mary Margret, and Ruby", Emma explained.

"Mind if I join you?" Regina asked.

"No not at all", Emma replied with a grin.

"So much for being busy", Sidney grumbled behind the bushes. He followed the couple to Emma's house and then to Granny's. He sat in the back booth but he could still make out their conversation.

"So, Henry how are you liking school?" Regina asked.

"Very well mam thank you for asking", Henry said politely.

"Henry loves English especially when Mary Margret lets them make up stories", Emma said. "According to her Henry has a big imagination", Emma said proudly.

"Well that is quite impressive young man", Regina said with a smile. Henry just blushed as he ate his food. Then they went to drop Henry off and Emma said", Love you Henry and behave yourself". Henry responded by giving her a thumbs up and Emma returned it. "Why do you always give each other a thumbs up?" Regina asked curiously.

"It's just our way of saying we love each other and that everything will be okay", Emma explained with a grin.

"That is so adorable", Regina said with a grin of her own. They went to the club and found the others.

"Hey girls you ready to party", Ruby said happily as every guys' eyes were on her.

"My husband already warned every man here that if they even wink at me he would have them all evicted", Belle said glumly.

"It's okay Belle you can dance with me", Mary Margret said happily. The four girls went to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. Ruby kept changing partners with every song while Belle and Mary Margret just danced to songs they knew. Then a slow song came on and Regina held onto Emma tightly as she danced with her. Emma's heart was beating a mile a minute. Regina had helped her overcome so much in the past few weeks. She was so confident and beautiful. _Oh my God did I just think that Regina was beautiful especially in that tight black dress oh man I can't stop staring at her,_ her mind screamed.

"Emma you okay you seem a little tense?" Regina as she held onto her even tighter.

"I guess I'm not used to having such a beautiful dance partner", Emma whispered softly into Regina's ear.

"You know you look so hot in that red dress", Regina said with a grin.

"Thanks you look really hot in that black dress", Emma said with her own grin. The whole evening seemed to be magical until finally Emma dropped Regina off at her house. "I had a really fun time", Emma told her.

"Me too we should definitely do it again sometime", Regina stated as they walked to her door.

"Definitely", Emma agreed with a smile. They gave each other a hug good-bye yet both never wanted to part. Emma finally let go and said softly ", Good night Regina".

"Good night Emma", Regina replied softly. She watched Emma turned to leave and suddenly she grabbed Emma by the shoulders and kissed her. Emma's eyes grew wide with shock but soon settled into the kiss. White hot electricity shot through their bodies as the kiss deepened. Regina allowed Emma access into her mouth as her tongue searched every nook and cranny in Regina's mouth. Regina tugged at Emma's hair as she held the blonde tighter. Emma let a moan as Regina held onto her. Finally they let go both gasping for air as they smiled at each other. "Wow", Emma said with a giggle feeling like a teenager again.

"Wow yourself", Regina replied with a huge grin.

"So what does this mean?" Emma asked nervously.

"That you're my girlfriend and I am yours silly", Regina said with a giggle. Then they kissed again and finally they broke apart.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay", Emma said as she moved toward her car.

"I'll be waiting", Regina said slyly as she watched Emma get into her car,

"I have got to find a way to end this", Sidney snarled from the bushes as he saw Ms. Swan leave in her car. That night both Regina and Emma went to bed both having sweet dreams of each other.

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter and I next chapter you will find out more about Emma's past. Please review


	7. Doubts and Tickle Fights

Chapter 7: Doubts and Tickle Fights

The next day Emma went to work with a grin on her face. She was humming a tune while filing the paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Come in", Emma called without looking up.

"Good morning sheriff", Sidney Glass said as he strolled into her office with a huge grin.

"Good morning Mr. Glass how may I help you?" Emma asked.

"Oh please let's not be so formal just call me Sidney", Sidney said with a chuckle.

"Okay Sidney how may I help you?" Emma repeated.

"Just thought I drop by and say hello", Sidney replied.

"Well you already said it now if you please I must get back to work", Emma replied firmly.

"Of course you wouldn't want Regina to be on your back I noticed you two have been getting awfully close lately", Sidney said softly.

"Yeah she has been a big help to me", Emma replied with a smile.

"Yes ever since the old sheriff died Regina has been going out with any guy or girl that would say yes it's just so sad how their using her emotional state against her", Sidney said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned while looking up.

"Oh nothing it's just _some _people like to take _advantage _of others when they're not in a right state of mind", Sidney said. "But like I said it's nice that you don't take advantage of her good day sheriff", Sidney said as he left her office. _Now Regina will be all mine_, he thought smugly as he noticed the worry in Ms. Swan's eyes. Emma couldn't believe her ears was she really using Regina as a rebound for her mistakes. Well come to think of it when her old boyfriend Wayne beat her she did immediately leave and then moved to Story Brooke. Now she's in a relationship with the mayor in just a few short weeks. Maybe it was all a mistake and Emma didn't want to use Regina like she was used. She would have to break up with her just so until them both get their lives back on track. After all it was the right thing to do right? Just then her phone rang and Emma quickly answered. "Sheriff Swan how may I help you", Emma said into the phone.

"Hello Emma", Regina said sweetly.

"Hey Regina I was going to call you when I got off work", Emma said.

"I couldn't wait so I called you", Regina said with a laugh. "The reason why I am calling is I need you to come over to my house", Regina stated.

Emma's heart jumped all the way up to her throat as she choked out", you-your house ".

"Are you busy Sheriff?" Regina questioned.

"No I'll be over in a few minutes", Emma told her.

"Good can't wait", Regina purred then the line went down.

"I hope she doesn't want to have sex already but maybe I should go over there after all we do need to talk", Emma said nervously as she got into her car. In just a few minutes Emma was knocking on the door of Regina's house. Her heart was racing and palms wouldn't quit sweating.

"Emma please come in", Regina said with a smile. She led Emma into a large living room as she sat down on the couch. "You can sit down silly", Regina said while smiling as Emma sat down next to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Emma asked nervously.

"I just wanted to know if you and Henry would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night." Regina asked softly.

"Um sure sounds like fun", Emma replied with a nervous smile.

"Emma are you ok you seem a little tense is something wrong?" Regina asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma. _Oh God she smells so good_, Emma thought as she tried to form words in her brain.

"It's just I think we might be moving a little bit too fast is all", Emma said. "I just don't want you to think I'm using you as a rebound or anything because I really do like you", Emma quickly explained.

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Sidney said", Emma began but Regina cut her off.

"Why am I not surprised Emma let me tell you something about Sidney", Regina said. "He always had a huge crush on me and tried to ruin any relationship I had with anyone even if weren't dating. Yes I had a few one night stands but I want a relationship with you not just a one fling okay now forget everything Sidney just told you and do what you think feels right okay", Regina told her.

"Okay I think we should get to know each other better and tell Henry about us before we go any further okay", Emma replied cautiously.

"I agree and I know a very good way we can learn more about each other", Regina said with a sly grin.

"How?" Emma asked nervously.

"Tickle fight!" Regina exclaimed as she pounced on Emma knocking her to the floor. She straddled her hips and used one hand to pin Emma's hands to the ground while her other hand tickled Emma's sensitive ribs.

"No fair Regina cut it out!" Emma cried as she tried to wiggle free.

"You will never escape my sweet Emma give up now", Regina purred as she continued to tickle her. Emma laughed harder as she tried to break away but couldn't escape Regina's grasp. Suddenly Emma felt Regina's lips on hers and the tickling stopped. Emma let a moan as Regina released her hands allowing her to wrap them around Regina's waist. They let go breathing very heavy as Regina helped Emma to her feet.

"I better go", Emma said breathlessly.

"See you tomorrow night", Regina said with a smile. Then they gave each other a quick kiss as Emma let the house to go back to her office. Regina fell on her couch with a huge grin. _I think I'm in love with her_, Regina thought happily as she laid on the couch dreaming only of Emma Swan.

Author's Note: I know it was a little bit shorter than usual but the next one I will try to make longer. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

After the whole misunderstanding Regina and Emma became even closer than before and finally they told Henry about their relationship. Henry had an odd look on his face and asked his mom if he could speak to the mayor in private. Emma said yes and left them alone to cook dinner. "So Henry are you okay with me dating your mom?" Regina asked nervously. She loved both Emma and Henry and prayed that he liked her too.

"I just want to make sure you don't hurt her like my dad and Wayne did okay". "My mom means a lot to me and I try to keep her from getting hurt so just don't hurt her", Henry said firmly.

"I promise I will never hurt her or you", Regina assured. After that Henry said he was okay with it and was just happy his mom found someone special. At the next meeting Emma revealed more about her past.

"After I got divorced my job made us move around a lot until finally I had to work part time at a dance club as a waitress." That is where I met Wayne and once again I thought he loved me. He was so sweet and kind but that all changed after 6 months of dating. I caught him cheating on me with another girl and I dumped him on the spot. The next night he came to my house completely drunk trying to win me back but I refused to let him back in. He became very angry and started to hit me even grabbed my wrist and placed them over my hot stove. Causing it to burn me I got away and the cops were called and same thing that happened before he got thrown in jail. Then about 6 months later I moved here trying to forget", Emma finally finished her story.

"Excellent progress Emma how does it feel to get all that hurt and pain out?" Dr. Hopper asked.

"I never felt better", Emma replied as Regina squeezed her hand.

"Alright everyone meeting will be next Monday at 2 see you all there", Dr. Hopper replied as residents left the building.

"Hey Emma, do you and Regina want to go dancing again?" Ruby asked them.

"I do", Emma replied.

"Sounds like fun", Regina added.

As the residents left no one noticed Sidney Glass enter the building. For the past two years he had planted a recorder that recorded all of the meetings conversations trying to use something to get Regina to like him. He picked the lock and found his recorder hidden under a plant just like last time and took it back to his office. Sidney hadn't checked his recorder in a while because his attentions were solely focused on breaking up Emma and Regina his first attempt did nothing so maybe he could woo Regina by being sensitive. He hit the play button but instead of hearing Regina's voice first he heard Emma's voice. She was spilling her entire story and then Sidney got a horrible idea. If he wrote all of Emma's secrets into his newspaper she would be so humiliated that she would leave town forever. Then finally Regina would be all his. So, with a devil grin he listened and typed everything down on his computer. The next morning Emma went to Granny's Diner with a happy grin for last night was incredible. Regina gave her such a kiss good night her head was still spinning. "Good morning Granny I'll have a cup of coffee and a chocolate donut please", Emma said politely.

"Of course dearie how are you holding up lately?" Granny asked in a worried tone.

"Uh just fine thanks", Emma replied as Granny handed her the donut and coffee. As she was eating Emma began to notice some things. People kept glancing at her and some were whispering things but Emma just shrugged it off. Then her phone rang and she answered it. "Sheriff Swan how may I help you?"

"Emma its Mary Margret can you come down here please there has been an incident involving Henry", she said softly.

"Is he okay what happened?' Emma asked in a worried tone.

"It would be better if I told you in person", Mary Margret replied. So, Emma quickly headed toward the school and went to Henry's class. Sitting at the front desk was Mary Margret, while sitting in the other chair was Henry, two other boys with their parents, Mr. Gold, and his son, Bay. "Ah Emma you're here please have a seat", Mary Margret said softly.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Emma asked.

"Apparently Ms. Swan our sons got into a fight with those two boys over there", Mr. Gold explained.

"Henry is this true?" Emma asked firmly.

"Yes", Henry replied.

"It has something to do with this", Mary Margret told her while giving her the newspaper. Emma looked at the front page and in bold black letters read **Emma Swan: the woman behind the badge a story reported by Sidney Glass.**The story revealed all of Emma's secrets that she told in the meetings. Emma's face went white as she quickly told Henry to get up and they left the room.

Mr. Gold picked up the newspaper and said in disbelief", Oh Sidney what have you done".

"Mom where are we going I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch that kid I won't do it again. He just kept calling you such horrible names and I got mad", Henry cried.

"Henry just get inside the apartment please I'm not mad at you", Emma said firmly. He followed his mom inside and they locked the door. Regina and most of the residents read Sidney's story. Regina kept calling Emma but got no response and finally went over to her apartment.

"Emma are you there?" Regina asked. "Please Emma open up its Regina I just want to talk", she cried but the door remained shut. Admitting defeat Regina left the apartment with tears in her eyes. Just then she noticed Henry all alone walking towards Granny's Diner. Regina parked her car and followed the little boy inside the diner. Sidney was drinking a beer and smiling for he knew his plan had worked. All eyes turned on Henry as he spotted Mr. Glass. Henry walked up to him while rolling up his sleeves then he kicked Mr. Glass in the groin and began a kicking assault. Everyone gasped in utter shock as the little eight year old boy continued to kick the grown man. Someone called the sheriff hoping she would come down here and to pick up her kid. Even though there were a lot of adults there no one told Henry to stop his assault on Sidney Finally with a finally kick Henry shouted "That's for my mom you awful no good low life scum bag!" Then out of nowhere Emma appeared with a concerned look on her face.

"Henry what are you doing?" she asked as she came upon the scene.

Before Henry could answer Sidney got up yelling", you little bastard I'll teach you a lesson!" and smacked Henry so hard he fell to the ground. Emma's eyes widened as the mother lioness sprang out.

She let a growl and ran toward Sidney grabbing him by the neck screaming" Don't you ever touch my son again or else!" and then threw him to the ground. Then without another word Emma and Henry left the diner and some of the residents all cheered and applauded them as they left the diner. Regina followed them and caught up with Emma.

"Emma I am so sorry I swear no one told Sidney anything", Regina exclaimed.

"I know he probably had a bug planted down there or something but it's okay me and Henry been through worse", Emma replied.

"So, we're not moving?" Henry asked excitedly.

"No Henry we are not besides I wouldn't give Sidney Glass the satisfaction plus I'm tired of running and I really like it here", Emma said as she smiled at Regina.

"Well we like you being here", Regina said with a smile and kissed Emma passionately.

"Aww gross", Henry said as he looked away with a blush on his face.

Author's Note: So how do you like this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it and please review


	9. A Dark Heart is Revealed

Chapter 9 : A Dark Heart is Revealed

Regina walked over to Sidney's home in a blind fury. After what happened last night to Emma and Henry, Regina was going to give Sidney exactly what he deserved. She burst through his front door where she found Sidney in his kitchen with a stunned expression.

"Regina good morning", Sidney said with a grin. Regina just slapped that grin right off his face.

"You arrogant psychotic twisted bastard son of a bitch !", How dare you record all of the town's meetings and then published all of Emma's secrets on the front page. Then you have the nerve to strike an innocent little boy!", Regina shouted eyes glazed over with anger.

"Innocent little boy that psychotic little bastard assaulted **ME**! If anyone should feel like a victim here it's me all I did was get an annomous tip of a story and I printed it,"Sidney said firmly.'

"The only reason Henry attacked you is because of that stupid story Sidney and believe me when I find out how you knew all those secrets I'm going to make your life a living hell", Regina hissed. "From this moment on you are fired from the paper and if you as so much as say hi to Emma or Henry I'll have Mr. Gold evict!". Regina hissed. Then she turned to leave but Sidney wouldn't give up.

"Regina please you are taking the side of some drugger's whore and a psychopathic brat over me?", Sidney said in disbelief.

"Don't you ever call Emma or Henry that ever again!", Regina screamed as she slapped him again. Then she stalked out of the room trembling with anger.

Sidney rubbed his sore cheek and said in a cold voice", Emma Swan is one dead bitch".

Emma was at her office filing paperwork as usual when Regina stepped in. "Hello beautiful", Regina purred as she walked over to Emma.

"Hey sweetheart", Emma said as she put the paperwork down. Regina sat on Emma's lap covering her neck with kisses.

"I had a little chat with Sidney and I believe he won't ever mess with you or Henry ever again", Regina whispered in her ear.

"You know I can fight my own battles Regina you don't have to threaten Sidney for me or for Henry", Emma said as Regina continued to kiss her. Regina put her finger underneath Emma's chin causing it to go up so Emma and her were at eye level.

"As the mayor of Story Brooke I always protect my residents including super hot sheriffs and their cute overprotective sons", Regina said softly as she kissed Emma on the lips. Emma let out a moan of pleasure but pulled away before the kiss could deepen. "What's wrong?", Regina questioned her lips begging to touch Emma's again.

"Nothing Regina but I have to go pick up Henry then I'm taking him to the park", Emma said as a disappointed Regina got off her lap.

"Alright I'll call you later tonight then", Regina said with a smile.

"I'll be waiting", Emma said as she kissed Regina again. Emma soon left the office and picked up Henry from school. They went to the park where Henry wanted to go down the forest path which Emma said yes. It was getting late so Emma told Henry that they had to leave. Henry didn't answer her call so she called louder. Still no response came from her son. Fear spread throughout her body as she ran into the woods calling for Henry. She found him lying on the ground motionless. "Henry, Henry honey wake up please wake up", Emma begged as she shook her son.

"Don't worry he's alive for now", came a cold voice. Out of the shadows came Sidney Glass holding a gun right at Emma. "Alright Ms. Swan I done everything I could to get you to leave Story Brooke but you wouldn't listen so now you have to pay the price", he hissed.

"Sidney please don't shoot us", Emma begged as tears fell from her eyes while shielding Henry from the gun.

"Oh I'm not going to shoot you Ms. Swan", Sidney began. "You see you and your son are going to be in a terrible car accidents because your brakes went out and you die a horrible tragic death", Sidney said with a grin.

"Why are you doing this?", Emma asked.

"Because you stole Regina from me!", Sidney yelled. "She was supposed to be mine after Graham died but then you come along and weave a tragic tale and now Regina is all over you", Sidney hissed.

"You will kill me and my son so you can be with Regina?", Emma questioned in disbelief.

"Why not I killed her husband", Sidney said proudly.

Emma's eyes widened as she said in utter shock " You killed Graham how he died of a heart attack".

"Shows how much you know", Sidney began. "I was interwiewing the doctors of Story Brooke and found out that certain chemicals can make a special poison that would have the drinker appear to die of a heart attack". "So one night I snuck in and "burrowed" the chemicals needed to make the poison and went over to Granny's Diner and slipped it into Graham's drink when he wasn't looking". "A few minutes later instant heart attack and my plan succeeded", Sidney explained with a grin. "Now all I have to do is kill you and your son and then me and Regina will live happily ever after", Sidney cried. Just then another figure snuck up behind Sidney and hit him over the head. He fell to the ground and out of the shadows came Mr. Gold.

"You two okay?", Mr. Gold asked just Henry came to.

"Yeah we're fine thanks you Mr. Gold", Emma replied as she hugged her son tightly. Mr. Gold drove Emma, Henry , and Sidney to the hospital where the cops were waiting for Sidney.

"Emma, Henry are you okay?", Regina asked as she ran into the hospital room hugging Henry and smothering Emma with kisses.

"We're fine a little shaken but fine", Emma said. "Regina there is something I need to tell about Graham", Emma began as Henry left the room with Mr. Gold.

"What about him Emma?", Regina asked with a confused look.

"Sidney told me that he killed Graham using a special poison that could make the death look like a heart attack", Emma answered softly.

"Sidney killed Graham that bastard killed my fiance!", Regina shouted angriely as Emma hugged her as tightly as she could. Sidney admitted to killing Graham and trying to kill Emma and Henry. So, he was sentenced to life in prison and Regina happily watched the cops take him away. Emma and Henry went back home and Regina came with them. Henry was put to bed and crashed just as soon as his head hit the pillow. Regina and Emma sat in the living room talking happily. "Thank you Emma for finding my husband's killer", Regina said gratefully.

Emma held Regina tightly as she stroked her hair saying", If I could bring him back I would just to make you happy".

"Graham would want me to be happy", Regina said softly as she kissed Emma's neck. She brought her hand under Emma's shirt and began to undo her bra.

"Regina what are you doing?", Emma asked nervously.

"I want to make love to you ", Regina whispered as she pulled Emma's bra off.

"Stop Regina you don't know what you are doing", Emma cried as she Regina away.

"What's wrong I thought you loved me?", Regina asked in a hurt tone.

"I do love you but you just found out your fiancée was murder and now you want to have sex with me". "As much as I want to I will not take advantage of you in this emotional state", Emma said firmly.

"But I want to please Emma let me love you I wanted you for so long", Regina begged as she tried to kiss Emma.

Emma stopped her again and said softly", Wait until this weekend when Henry is at a sleepover." "If you still feel that way about me then I will gladly give myself to until then just wait". Regina just cried her eyes out and Emma held her for the rest of the night like a white knight shielding the princess from any further pain.

Author's Note: I know this one was very emotional but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.


	10. Two Become One

Chapter 10: Two Become One

Regina worked out her pain about Graham's death in the meetings. Emma was holding her hand the entire time and it gave Regina courage to share her feelings. They continued to date each other and their relationship got stronger by the day. Finally Henry went to Mr. Gold's house for a sleepover leaving Regina and Emma all alone. They sat down on the couch watching movies when it got to be real late. Emma turned to Regina and asked", Are you sure you are ready?"

"I am my sweet Emma", Regina whispered. Emma led Regina to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse exposing her bare skin to Regina. Regina could see all the bruises that Wayne had still left on her body. They were barely visibly but were still there. Her eyes almost watered when she saw the burn mark on her wrist. _Emma and I both have scars and now we can finally heal each other's pain_, Regina thought as she pulled off her shirt. Emma sent a trail of kisses down Regina's neck while Regina pulled of Emma's bra. They lips soon met as another shock of electricity filled their bodies. Regina slid Emma's pants off as Emma pulled off hers. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma as they kissed again. She pushed Emma on her back and kissed all the bruises she could see while Emma nipped at her breasts. Regina moaned out with pleasure as she sucked on Emma's breasts.

"Harder Regina", Emma panted as she held onto Regina tightly. Regina went down Emma's stomach all the way down to her knees. Finally she sucked in between Emma's legs causing the blonde to yell out her name. Next thing Regina knows is that she is now on her back and Emma is on top of her. "My turn", Emma whispered in her ear as she sucked between Regina's legs. Regina moaned out Emma's name as she pulled Emma's hair. Their lips met again hungry than before as more touches were made until finally nothing covered them but a thin sheet. Regina had her head on Emma's chest while Emma rested her chin on Regina's head. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled happily. "I love you Regina Mills", Emma whispered softly.

"I love you Emma Swan", Regina whispered back. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Epilogue

Regina and Emma dated for a year in a half until she finally asked Emma and Henry to move in with her. After two years of dating they were finally married and Henry was so happy for his mom. Sidney Glass was sentenced to a life in prison and could never both the lovely couple again. Emma and Regina are still happily married and Emma is still the sheriff of the town. And they all lived happily ever after.

The end

Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
